


Harvey's Training

by curtainsup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bondage, CBT, Cock & Ball Torture, Desperation, Dominance, Dry Orgasm, Exhibitionism, Filming, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sounding, Submission, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainsup/pseuds/curtainsup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harvey goes home with a handsome older man, he gets far more than he bargained for. Tied down, with an aphrodisiac in his system, he can't help but beg for release as he gets his cock stuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

John did not consider himself to be a cruel man. If he had seen his victims as something equal to others, he might have re-considered that. He was nice and considerate to people at work, he gave way at the appropriate places in his car. Most people would consider John to be a nice guy. A decent person. And John wouldn't have argued with that.

However, the boy strapped down in his basement might have suggested otherwise. The boy was quickly learning that John, in the right circumstances, was not even close to a nice guy. Not when it came to his sexuality, at any rate. The boy was barely into adulthood - not a teen, but in his early twenties. He had short, black hair and his naked body was lean and just the right side of muscular. Not too much muscle, but enough to make John's mouth water. He had a thin dusting of hair over his chest, a line of which went from his navel down to his groin. There was an abundance of pubes - something that John would have to take care of later. He didn't like his boys to be too hairy, but nor did he like them hairless. The boy had nice, juicy balls that were the perfect size for torturing. John was looking forward to giving them just the right amount of abuse. He also had a surprisingly big cock. Soft, it was still thick and long, curling between his legs. A very pretty boy, with a very pretty cock. It suited him.

John himself was older, in his mid-thirties. Some might say that treating boys like this was some way to feel more masculine, but there was nothing about John that suggested that. He was a big man, over six foot tall, and he was muscular and handsome to boot. He would have had no problems picking up men (or women, for that matter). In fact, the boy (his name was Harvey) had come to his house completely of his own free will, at the promise of a good fucking. Of course, that wasn't exactly how things had happened. John had slipped something into his drink, and now Harvey was just coming around.

Harvey was spread out on a bondage table in the basement, his hands and feet cuffed into bondage cuffs on each side of the table. He was spread-eagled, tight enough to cause a little pain for his joints. Reflexively, he tried to move, pulling, but there was nowhere for him to go. He tried to speak, but all that came out were muffled sounds - there was a gag in his mouth. He couldn't see - John had seen to that. He wanted Harvey to concentrate on what he was feeling, not his other senses, like sight. It was amazing how much taking away sight could enhance the other senses, could make everything so much more fun.

At the struggling, John looked up from his preparations, and smiled. "I see you're awake," he said, his voice soft and masucline. He put a hand on Harvey's side, which made Harvey jump.

"Mmmph! Mmmmmph!" Harvey said. Probably an attempt at pleading, or asking to be let go. It just came out as nonsense.

"I know, I know," John said. "But there's nothing I want from you. Nothing that will get you out of this, at any rate. All I want is your body. I want a slave that will bend to my every whim. Maybe, if you're good, I'll let you go when I'm happy. You're not the first one, and you won't be the last."

Eventually, John would take off the blindfold and maybe take off the gag. He liked seeing the terror and pain (and maybe, eventually, unwilling pleasure) in his boy's eyes, and he liked to hear them beg. But for now, he wanted to emphasise exactly how helpless Harvey was. He wanted to make it clear that no amount of pleading would fix this situation, wanted Harvey to know that there was nothing he could do to change what was going to happen to him. He was going to be turned into a mindless fuckpig, and John didn't need any input from Harvey in order to do that.

"You know, when I've got a fresh new fuckslave, I never know where to start," John said, conversational. "I'm recording all of this, by the way. Which you might think is a bad idea, but my buddies on the internet love to watch me play with pretty boys, especially new ones. Plus, I promise you that you'll never want to use this as any kind of evidence." John laughed. "Not with the way you'll be coming your brains out, several times. Why, people will think that you loved every second. In fact, if you don't behave, I might just make sure that every one you know gets a copy - your work, your family. They'll find out exactly how much of a horny little fuckslut you are. If you want to keep it between you, me and my friends, you'll have to be good, and when I'm done with you, you'll not say a word to anyone. Hell, if I tell you to, you'll come back for more, for as long as I want."

Behind the gag, Harvey started to sob. The blindfold became wet with his tears. Despite that, despite the terror, the way that John was talking to him was sending bolts of unwilling arousal through him. His cock twitched, starting to thicken at his predicament. He'd always enjoyed being tied up, being made helpless. This was the kind of fantasy that he stroked himself off to in the middle of the night. Sometimes, when he was feeling particularly filthy, he read stories about boys like him being raped and tortured online. He kept telling himself that he didn't want this, but it was all his fantasies coming to life, and as much as he told himself that, he was rock hard by the time that John had finished his speech.

"Hmm?" John asked. "Like that, do you? Fascinating. Well then, you're in for a treat."

Something wrapped around Harvey's cock - a hand, he recognised. He made a muffled groan around the gag, trying to say that no, he didn't want it. He couldn't help the way his cock betrayed him, twitching and jerking as John stroked him slowly, teasingly. Fuck, that felt good, in all the wrong ways. It also made him feel stick to his stomach. He couldn't believe how hard he was, the tip of his cock already dripping pre-cum as John pulled the foreskin back slowly.

"I love a boy with foreskin," John sighed. "So much more sensitive, that way. I'm going to make you regret you weren't cut a long time ago. At least you don't have to worry about me cutting you myself - some of my friends aren't a fan of uncut boys, but they're my preference."

Harvey just trembled, making a protesting, terrified noise behind his gag.

"Maybe if they like you enough, I'll sell you to one of my friends, eventually. Then you might get to experience what life's like without a foreskin. We'll see." John swirled his finger tips over the head, making Harvey writhe and buck against the table, straining against his bonds. "Lovely and sensitive," John said, laughing.

Harvey whined against the gag. He already felt like he could shoot if John just kept stroking him, but that hand pulled away, leaving his cock trembling and throbbing, his balls tight. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Some part of him was hoping that this was just a joke, or a fantasy. Maybe this was one of the guys he'd shared his perverted fantasies with, maybe the guy was just trying to fulfil that. Probably, nothing he was saying he was true. The guy was probably just going to play with him a little and let him go, right? That had to be it.

"Mmm, where to even start," John said. "I know your ass has seen plenty of action, so we could start there, see exactly what you can take before it really starts to hurt. Or maybe I could start stretching your tits." John looked over the captive boy. "Or your balls, they look like they could do with a good beating, and then a draining, too. Or maybe I'll start with a good cock-fucking. Have you had your cock stuffed before, Harvey? Or is that something that's new to you?"

Harvey made a whimpering noise behind the gag. He had already been curious about that, but he'd never had the courage to try it for himself, and he'd never met anyone that had suggested it. He wasn't sure that he would have let them if he had. It was something that intrigued him, but it didn't seem like it could be pleasant, and it was such a sensitive place.

John brought him back to reality by fisting his balls, squeezing hard. "I asked you a question," John said. "Nod your head yes or no."

After a brief pause, Harvey nodded no, and the pressure left his balls.

"Good boy," John said, sounding pleased. "Well, since you're being so good, how about you decide? I must tell you, all of these will happen to you, and more. I'm going to stretch your ass and your piss slit and your nipples. I'm going to torture your balls. It's just a question of what order. So, which do you think? I'll give you the options again, and you can nod at which one you'd like to start with. And if you don't pick, I'm going to start whipping your balls until you pass out, you understand?"

Harvey just sobbed, tensing. None of the options were good, and he didn't know what to pick. His cock jerked like it had a mind of its own - apparently, it liked the idea of all the options that had been presented to it. Suddenly, John slapped his big, heavy balls, making Harvey jerk and wail.

"What did I tell you? When I ask a question, I need an answer. Do you understand?"

Harvey nodded his head frantically - yes, he understood.

"Good boy. Let's see. So, let's see, shall we stretch your tits?" Harvey shook his head no. "No? What about your cock? Shall we stuff your big, slutty cock?" Another shake of Harvey's head. "That's a shame. What about your ass? Shall we start with your ass?" Harvey paused. He didn't really want that either, but the remaining option was to have his balls beaten. Out of all of them having his ass played with seemed the easiest - it wasn't like he was new to that. Taking a breath in through his nose, he nodded.

"You want your ass stretched?" John asked, sounding delighted that he had such an obedient boy, one that was ready to obey and play. Harvey nodded again. "Good slut. Good boy." He gave Harvey's cock one long, sensual stroke as a reward, making Harvey moan behind the gag. "Well then, let's get started."


	2. The Fun Gets Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey's training gets started with a thorough stretching and some prostate play, leaving him hard and aching for release.

Despite the fact that Harvey was strapped to a table, completely against his will by a man he didn't really know, he couldn't really deny the fact that this whole predicament was making him incredibly horny. As much as Harvey tried to tried to tell himself that he didn't want any of this, that he hadn't asked for this and he wasn't enjoying it, his cock throbbed just at the thought of what he was about to go through. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this aroused, and somehow the fact that he had absolutely no choice about what was about to happen to him just made him harder. He had always had a bit of a kinky streak, and he was definitely a masochist (though he was fairly innocent to the extent of his masochism - the most he had experimented with was a bit of hair pulling and one guy had been amenable to pushing him around a little bit). The kind of porn he sort out was exactly the situation he was being faced with in reality, right that instant, and his cock was loving every second of it even as his mind rebelled.

The funny part was, if John had just asked, Harvey might have let him. Harvey had willingly gone home with him, after all. John was a handsome man, powerful in a way that drew Harvey, authoratative. The kind of man that brooked no argument. Harvey had been drawn to him immediately. And yet, the fact that John hadn't asked just aroused him more. Some part of him wanted to be forced, wanted to take it wihout having any option to back out or resist. Another part of him baulked at the very idea of what was going to happen to him.

John pulled a stool over to the table where Harvey was laid out for him. The boy's legs were spread open, exposing his helpless ass and groin. He had a large jar of lube with him. Normally, he might use toys, but he liked doing everything by hand, the first time. It let him get an idea of his new slut's body, exactly how much he could take and how much he could be pushed.

At times, John could be a cruel man, but he wasn't unnecessarily so. He liked causing his slut's discomfort, but in a very measured way. He wasn't mindlessly violent, nor was he brutal. He also liked the way that Harvey's cock stood before him, proud and hard and wet at the tip. It was a nice cock, well above average, and it throbbed and twitched beautifully. John was always appreciative of a cock that danced - it was so much more entertaining to play with, that way.

He dipped his fingers into the lube. "Don't worry, slut. You'll like this. At least to start with."

Harvey's thighs trembled as he made a useless effort to close his legs and protect himself, but there was nothing he could do. He was spread out helplessly, his thighs burning from how wide they had been locked apart. He couldn't see, couldn't talk, couldn't move.

John circled Harvey's hole slowly - it was a pink little pucker. It was obviously not the first time that Harvey had had his ass played with, but he wasn't a fucked out whore. John teased the boy, pushing his finger in just a little before pulling it out again, the slick lube quickly warming on his fingertips. Finally, he sank his finger inside.

Harvey tensed at the first feel of that finger. He expected it to be shoved into him brutally, but John was surprisingly gentle, taking his time. By the time John finally inserted his finger into him - just one finger, so easy to take with how well lubed up it was - Harvey almost wanted it. His cock twitched like it had a mind of his own, and he sucked in a breath through his nose, squirming at the penetration.

"I know," John said, soothingly. He had picked this one well, it seemed. Harvey's erection hadn't softened in the slightest. John sawed his finger in and out a few times, then pressed a second one in. He fucked Harvey on his fingers for a good few minutes, just feeling the way the boy clenched around him, his asshole greedy and wanting even if Harvey's mind didn't agree.

"God, your pussy is just begging to be fucked, you know that?" John asked. "It's just sucking me in every time, like it has a mind of its own. Your cock loves it, too. You love it, don't you?"

Harvey sobbed behind the gag. He didn't want it, but God help him, his traitorous cock had other thoughts. He clenched around John's finger at the mocking, humiliating words, his cock bobbing and drooling, flushed and aroused. He tried to picture himself, tried to picture the way his cock looked, twitching in front of John's face. He tried to picture how spread open he was, with the other man's fingers fucking his ass slowly, patiently, much more patiently than Harvey had ever thought the other man would. It didn't hurt. No, right now, everything just felt good, and that was the most shameful thing of all.

As if to punctuate his thoughts, John pushed his fingers deep, crooking them slightly. He rubbed gently over Harvey's prostate, making light, sweeping circles over the delicate gland.

Harvey responded like he had been electrocuted, jerking and tensing in place, giving an involuntary moan that was muffled by the gag. Pleasure washed through him in intense, shuddering waves. His cock jerked, pre-cum leaking from the little slit. He was in a mixture of sexual agony and ecstacy - ecstacy because of what those skilled, perfect fingers were doing to him, agony because none of this was something he wanted, something tha the had agreed to.

"Look at you," John said. "Look how hard you are. Look how much you want this. And we haven't even really started yet. I'm going to have such fun with you."

He pulled his fingers out with a humiliating slick sound, and reached for some more lube. He was being very generous with the lube. Normally, he might be a little less careful, but he was enjoying the way that his new pet was reacting. John was a man that got off on making his pets love what was happening to them as much as they hated it. He loved wrenching unwilling orgasms from his boys, loved making their bodies feel good despite their minds protesting.

Harvey's hole twitched as John pulled his fingers out. He felt dreadfully empty, and some part of him yearned to be filled, to be stretched, to be fucked and owned. His toes curled as he tried to raise his hips, looking for some kind of stimulation for his aching cock, but cuffed to the table all he could do was strain against his bonds slightly. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Don't worry, we're not done," John said, his voice mockingly soothing, like he could tell exactly what was on Harvey's mind. "I said I'd stretch your hole, and so far I've just played with it a little. It's already looking so nice, though. All slick and open for me. You should see yourself, it's lovely. The internet is going to love you."

Harvey whimpered behind the gag - the reminder of the fact that others would be watching made his stomach twist. They would be able to see how much he was getting off on this, however unwilling he was.

John slid three fingers into him. This time, it was a little more of a stretch, though he didn't encounter much resistance. The lube made everything so much easier.

Three fingers burned and ached a little, but in Harvey's private, sexual hell, the ache was erotic. Like taking a big, thick cock. He always had liked taking men that were on the thicker side, liked it to hurt just right.

The fourth finger was where things started to get more difficult. It took John a little more time to work that one in, stretching poor Harvey open wider than he had ever been stretched before. John's fingers weren't small.

Harvey grunted with pain, but his cock never flagged, still stiff and twitching with every move that John made. He squirmed, trying to keep relaxed, experienced enough with having his ass played with that he knew that tensing would just make it worse. He panted for breath through his nose, his ass aching and burning, more stretched than it had ever been. Deliriously, he prayed to a God that he didn't believe in that John wouldn't fist him. This felt like about as much as he could take, though he knew that he could take more - that John could force him to take more, and there would be nothing that he could do about it. John could work on his ass for as long and as hard as he wanted, could stretch him and play with him until his ass was a gaping hole, and there would be nothing that Harvey could do to stop him. He would just have to take it.

Lucky for him, John wasn't a man that believed in opening all his presents at once - he didn't want to ruin his new pet on their first session. As much as a brutal fist-fucking would appeal to some sadists, John preferred to take his sluts apart step by step, to make them crave being violated. If he chose to ruin Harvey too soon - why, that would suck all the fun out of it.

Harvey made a few urgent noises behind the gag as John pulled his fingers out, leaving his hole twitching and slick, opened up by the stretching. He felt sure that John would re-lube his fingers and open him up further, felt sure that he would stretch his helpless hole without mercy.

John could sense Harvey's panic, and he knew exactly what the boy was thinking. "You're lucky," he said, surprisingly soothing. "There are plenty of men that would love to ruin your lovely, tight hole. That would love to turn it into an open pussy for them to fuck."

Harvey trembled in place, his chest heaving - he wasn't sure why that counted as 'lucky', so far.

"I like to take my time a little more. That doesn't mean I won't open that hole up eventually until you can take things bigger than you ever thought possible. I just like to draw it out." John wiped his hands off and looked at the boy. Lovely. Sweating, helpless, his hole stretched open, his cock thick and twitching. What a beautiful sight.

"I have half a mind to see if you love having your cock stuffed as much as your ass, but I think I'll take a little break, let you think about your predicament and what your life is going to be like from now on," John said. He stood. "One thing, before I go, though."

Harvey jumped as much as his bonds enabled as he felt a sharp prick high up on his thigh. It took him a second to pinpoint the sensation - a needle.

"I like my boys nice and horny," John said. "Not that that seems to be much of a problem, for you. But still, a little help never hurts. I had this made up especially for my use. By the time I come back, you'll be so desperate that you'll be begging to come. I might even take off the gag and let you."

Harvey whimpered at this news. He was already so horny, his cock dripping pre-cum down his rock-hard length, his balls heavy and full. He could already feel the drug taking effect, letting out a low moan. His nipples hardened, feeling so sensitive that even just the faintest breeze made them tingle and tighten. His cock, already so hard, throbbed in time with his heartbeat, itching and tingling as the drug took effect. Delirious, he squirmed, making muffled noises into the gag - already begging. He so desperately wanted to touch himself. He would have given anything to reach down and jerk himself off, but tied down as he was, he couldn't do anything to relieve his aching cock. He writhed in place, trying to fuck air, to get any kind of stimulation, unbearably aroused.

John crossed the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Harvey to his private, horny hell. He had a nice, ice cold beer waiting for him in the fridge, and unlike Harvey, John could stroke his own hard cock as much as he wanted to.


	3. Sounding Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey gets his cock sounded for the first time, and to his surprise he ends up loving every second of it.

Harvey was in sexual agony for almost two hours. To him, it felt much longer. Time has a way of slowing down when you have a hard, throbbing cock that is begging to be satisfied. Whatever John had dosed him with was showing no signs of fading. Every breeze, every sound, made Harvey’s cock twitch hopefully, made him moan longingly. His fingers twitched with every throb, his wrists jerking against the cuffs every time his cock gave an insistent, angry pulse of need. Somehow, even feeling the way he couldn’t satisfy himself, feeling how helpless he was, just made him hornier. Some part of him was loving every second of his sexual torture. He had never been treated like this before, had never been so horny without relief, and he had certainly never been made to wait so long and so desperately.

The sound of the door made him moan – it was a welcome sound. John had come back to play with him some more, and under the influence of the potent aphrodisiac and stimulant, Harvey welcomed it. Gone were the thoughts that he didn’t want this – replaced by one thing, and one thing only. He needed to get off. He needed John to touch him. He would do anything.

Harvey’s cock twitched longingly as he tried to beg behind the gag. He didn’t get very far – just made incomprehensible, needy noises.

John laughed, looking at the sight before him. The drug had worked its magic, perhaps even more so than usual. Harvey’s cock was exquisitely hard, drooling pre-cum with every twitch, like a leaky faucet. He looked like a single touch would set him off. Well, that wouldn’t do.

“Come before you’re told and I’ll dose you again and leave you here all night,” John said. It wasn’t an idle threat. Harvey would learn obedience, whether he wanted to or not. “If you thought the last couple of hours were bad, a double dose and some time to think will set you right.”

Behind the gag, Harvey whimpered, a sinking feeling in his stomach. If John started touching him, he didn’t think he would be able to control himself. He was a slave to his body, a slut to his cock, there would be nothing he could do.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to be too cruel,” John said. Though really, that depended on one’s definition of ‘cruel’.

Harvey jerked as he felt something wrap around his balls. He inhaled sharply through his nose as it started to tighten. It took him a second to comprehend what was happening, and by the time he worked it out, his balls were tight and aching. Some kind of cock ring. John tightened it further. It separated Harvey’s balls away from his body, making them tight and sensitive. It would also make it much harder for Harvey to release his load.

It was just tight enough to hurt, to send an ache of erotic discomfort through him. Harvey squirmed in place as best he could.

“Lovely,” John said. “Don’t worry, after I’ve spent a little time stuffing your cock, I’ll milk you dry. You’ll come so hard that you’ll never be the same.” He looked at Harvey. Really, he wanted the boy to see this.

He moved, pulling the blindfold off.

Harvey squinted against the light, his eyes watering. When he could finally see, his eyes darted around frantically, trying to see where he was. He quivered in place when he realised that he was in what could only be described as some kind of sex dungeon. A basement of some kind. Even the walls were soundproofed. His cock throbbed as his eyes went from one device of torture to another, and he knew with some certainty that he would eventually be well acquainted with everything in that room, and more.

He focused on John – still handsome, and watching him with the same quiet authority that had appealed to Harvey in the first place. Next to John was an open case, metal gleaming. Sounds, he knew, from his own horny research. Not that he had ever tried them before. He shivered – the sounds ranged from thin pieces of metal to thicker than a finger.

“I know,” John said, patting Harvey’s thigh gently. “Don’t worry, we won’t shove all of them in you. Not today.”

John looked over at the sounding kit with a soft hum, ignoring the way that Harvey was pleading with his eyes – pleading to be touched, or pleading to be let go, he wasn’t sure. Maybe both.

He picked out one of the slim pieces of metal – not the smallest, but definitely on the smaller side of the scale. He lubed it up generously, and placed it on Harvey’s naked thigh. Harvey was so tightly bound that he couldn’t do anything – couldn’t dislodge it. He whimpered with the knowledge of where it was going to go, knowing that he was completely helpless to stop it, knowing that his cock craved it, even though he was terrified of how it would feel.

“I’m going to take your gag off, now, Harvey,” John said calmly. “If you scream, I’m going to start with the biggest sound in the case. I’ll give you a reason to really scream.”

Harvey shuddered, looking into John’s eyes. Without a doubt, he knew that the other man meant it. As the gag was removed, he didn’t dare make a sound. He just worked his aching jaw and licked at his dry lips.

“Good boy,” John said, pleased.

“Please,” Harvey croaked, his throat dry.

John raised an eyebrow, and lifted the sound by the slim handle. He positioned it at the head of Harvey’s hard cock, watching as the boy looked down his body at it – that was exactly why he had wanted to remove the blindfold. He wanted Harvey to see this violation of his most intimate place. Gripping Harvey’s cock, he stroked once and then held it pointed up toward the sound. Harvey shuddered.

“Please,” Harvey repeated. Even he wasn’t sure if he was asking for more, or asking for it to stop. The aphrodisiac was driving him out of his mind. He was so sensitive that just that one stroke sent shudders of intense pleasure through him. If not for the tight cock ring, he might have come then and there.

“You want me to stuff your cock?” John asked, teasing the sound around the head, pressing the slick metal against the slit, threatening to slide it in but never quite getting there. “If you let me fuck your cock, I’ll let you come. You want to come, don’t you?”

God, he wanted to come so badly. “Y-yes,” Harvey said. “I need to come. Please.”

John smiled like a shark – he had Harvey exactly where he wanted him. “I think you better ask nicely,” he said, and teased the sound in just a little, just the very tip.

Harvey gasped and shuddered. It burned and itched, but there was something so sensitive and so good under that. Like someone dipping their tongue into his piss slit, except going further, too much, pain and pleasure all at once.

“Please,” he said, urgently.

“You’re going to have to do better than that,” John said, and teased the sound in just a little further, less than an inch.

Harvey writhed in place. He wasn’t sure what John wanted, but he tried desperately to summon the right words. “Please stuff my cock,” he said, his voice low and needy.

John rewarded him with another inch of cold, slick steel. It was the most intense feeling that Harvey had ever felt in his young life. His hands curled into fists, nails digging into his palms as he whimpered and moaned. His cock felt harder than it had ever been, despite the pain of being violated like this. A completely new place, untouched, virginal… until now. He felt completely violated, completely owned, and his cock loved John for it.

“You can do better than that,” John said, insistently. He drew the sound out, practically drawing Harvey into a fit of sensation, pre-cum and lube leaking liberally from his cock.

“I don’t-fuck. I don’t know – ah – what you want,” Harvey said, barely able to put a sentence together.

“I want you to beg me like the slut you are,” John said, as if this were a perfectly reasonable request. “I’m not going to feed you your lines, pet. You’re going to have to come up with them all on your own. But do try to make them good.”

Harvey’s teeth clenched. He didn’t know what John wanted, didn’t know what to give him. He didn’t want to be so involved in his own debasement. His cock gave another throb and he whimpered.

“Fuck, fuck, please,” he said, his toes curling, his hips straining against his bonds, yearning upwards toward the sound, now being held so cruelly above his aching cock. His piss slit hurt a little, a sweet little sting where John had pushed the sound in – just a few inches, just enough to give Harvey a taste, enough to make him crave more. If not for the aphrodisiac, he might not have been quite so eager, but with the drug in his system, it seemed like any kind of sexual contact was enough to drive him wild.

Harvey licked his lips and took in a breath, his mind racing as he tried to work out what John wanted him to say.

“Please stuff my slutty cock…?” he said, a hint of a question to his voice, his cheeks flushing at the humiliation of saying the words, though his cock jerked happily.

John chuckled, and eased the sound down again, teasing it around the head, spreading lube and pre-cum into the slit. “Use your imagination,” he said, patiently. “I want you to talk to me. The more you talk, the more you get. It’s simple.”

Harvey took in another heaving breath. He could barely pull together enough to make a sentence, nevermind be creative with it. His hands curled. It was cruel. If John had fed him the words, he could have repeated them mindlessly. But making him think about it was just evil.

“I want it so bad,” he said, defeated – trying despite himself. His cock demanded it. “I need you to do it. Please, just put it in me.”

It wasn’t the most creative, but it was earnest, and perhaps it was the earnestness of it that deserved a reward. John slid the sound back into Harvey’s cock, deeper this time, an extra inch or so, opening him up.

Harvey squirmed, whimpering at the overwhelming sensation. “Fuck, yes, oh fuck deeper please, rape my cock.” The return of the foreign penetration flipped a switch in Harvey – all he could think about was getting more, saying anything he could to get more.

John smiled, and let the sound slide deeper, all the way in. “You’re getting the idea,” he said, watching Harvey’s face. The boy was crying, just a little, overwhelmed by what he was feeling.

“I’m gonna-,“ Harvey warned.

“No you’re not,” John said, calmly. He reached down and fisted Harvey’s balled in a crushing grip, pulling downwards, aborting Harvey’s orgasm as the boy whimpered and panted, the sound still in him. John let go of the sound, letting it work its magic. The boy’s body did the work for him – every clench made the sound shift, squirting out a little before settling back inside again. Gleaming, slick metal was visible with every involuntary jerk and clench.

“How does it feel?” John asked, calmly.

“Hurts,” Harvey grunted, which was only half-true. It did hurt, in a strange way. It burned and ached. He didn’t want to think about what it would feel like later, when he needed to use the bathroom. It also felt wonderful, an indescribable sensation that was far too sensitive, driving him to heights of lust with every involuntary squirm and clench. The sound was fucking his helpless cock, and it was using his own body against him to do it.

John tutted, and reached for the sound. He drew it out, halfway, threateningly, making Harvey jerk in place at the sensation. Having it pulled out like that was too much. His head thumped back against the table as he tried to process.

“Do you want me to take it out and leave you like this?” John asked.

“No!” Harvey said, panicking. “No, no, it feels- ugh. It feels good,” he said, taking in a sobbing breath as John slowly let the sound settle back into his aching cock. “It feels so good. Please.”

“Please?” John asked. “Do you want to come, little one?”

“Oh God, please. I’ll do anything. Fuck, please let me.” There was no question there – Harvey was absolutely aching for it.

“Alright,” John said, and smiled. “You’re so desperate for it that the cock ring won’t even hold you for long, and we have a long session ahead of us. I want to be able to stretch your piss hole without worrying you’re going to blow at any moment.”  
Harvey just shuddered – at that moment, as much as those words scared him, the idea of having his urethra stretched by the sounds seemed ridiculously erotic. As if on cue, the sound inside him squirted out nearly halfway before settling back in again, making him sob.

“Just one thing. If I let you come, you have to agree to let me have it all before I let you go,” John said.

Harvey didn’t even stop to think about what John meant. “Yes, please, whatever you want,” he said, his agreement instant.

“Good,” John said. “Good boy.” He worked the cock ring off slowly, keeping a tight hold on Harvey’s balls so that the boy didn’t blow before John was ready.

Harvey’s cock throbbed urgently, like it knew what was coming. He was so close that he could taste it, just from having the sound in his cock.

It happened so quickly that Harvey couldn’t have helped himself, couldn’t have stopped it if he had tried. John let go of his balls and gripped the tip of the sound, twirling it inside his cock. Just one rotation was all it took. Harvey’s balls drew up and he came hard, his head hitting the table, his cock pulsing and his toes curling as he screamed. Pleasure raced through him, zipping up his spine.

Worse, John held the sound in place, not letting the contractions of Harvey’s body eject it, forcing Harvey to come around it. It stung, sending Harvey’s orgasm to new heights as he writhed, coming and coming until he thought he would pass out. It was the best orgasm of his young life, his stomach covered in creamy spunk, his chest heaving.

“There, that’s better, isn’t it?” John asked, watching the sweating, trembling boy try to come down from his mind-blowing orgasm. Slowly, he removed the sticky, cum-covered sound, making the boy tremble and whimper.

“Now, I think you can take one a little bigger, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for Harvey, please let me know. Harvey makes me happy.


End file.
